Detengamos El Tiempo
by Andre Lys Martz
Summary: "Por una noche olvidemos lo que esperan de nosotros y no tengamos miedo a sentir lo que tanto lucha por salir, entreguémonos a la insensatez. Por esta noche solo compartamos un sueño y mañana nos preocuparemos por la realidad". One-Shot


Detengamos el Tiempo.

Basta eso era todo lo que podía dar. Mi cuerpo y mente estaban ya agotados de tanto imaginar una y otra vez la misma historia. Tomaba las piezas como si fuera un rompecabezas y una vez que estaba a un paso de armar todo, volvía a tirarlo por la borda para romperme de nuevo los sesos en un nuevo intento, pero ya esto había sobrepasado mis límites, mi paciencia no es eterna.

Me costó darme cuenta de que jugar con fuego no era lo mío, ambos pretendíamos ganar y velábamos por el momento en que alguno de los dos cometiera el error que nos arrastraría en conjunto.

Me tome toda una tarde en la tina, mis dedos se arrugaron hasta el punto en que pensé que se me caería la piel pero al menos pude aclarar mis ideas. Luego de confundir mis lágrimas con el agua pude llegar a la conclusión de que necesitaba irme lejos, olvidarme de todo y comenzar sin su recuerdo.

Toda mi ropa se encontraba dispersa por sobre los muebles de mi apartamento, mi armario quedo vacio en cuestión de segundos y la decoración consistía en sostenes sobre las sillas, bragas sobre la mesa, zapatos creyéndose alfombras, mis blusas una en China y otra en América, ah claro y Lulú no paraba de jugar con mis accesorios como si fueran algún estambre o sabe Dios qué. Después de largas horas de indecisión pude por fin seleccionar la ropa que donaría a obras benéficas, había montones de bolsas con todas esas prendas que me habían acompañado desde mis mejores a peores momentos.

-¡Lulú ya deja mis cosas!- tome a mi gatita entre brazos y la acaricie con ternura. Esta se relajo en mi regazo y comenzó a ronronear con los ojitos entreabiertos.-ya nos falta poco pequeña, aquí viene lo difícil…

Camine por todo el departamento en busca de mis pares de zapatos, zapatillas, tacones, tenis, converse, sandalias. Cantidades y cantidades de zapatos estaban regados por todo el piso, que puedo decir los zapatos son mi debilidad una vez que los veo no hay fuerza sobre la tierra que me impida comprarlos, se volvían una parte muy importante de mi vestuario.

-¿De verdad no puedo llevármelos todos?- interrogue a mi gata como si esta fuera a gesticular respuesta alguna, ella solo se volteo con su característico movimiento así como si me cacheteara con la cola.- está bien- resople y comencé a meter a mis mejores amigos en las bolsas de donaciones.

Me había tomado una larga cantidad de tiempo pero al fin mi apartamento parecía mas habitado por un ser humano que por un Troll, coloque las bolsas ordenadas cerca de la puerta, en algún momento Alice vendría a buscarlas. Lo que una vez ocupo un armario de 4mts ahora estaba reducido a una maleta de 80cm, solo eso.

Como si no hubiera sido suficiente el largo baño en la tina, después de dejar todo organizado coloque un poco de música a todo el volumen posible y entre a la ducha. Cerré los ojos cuando el agua entro en contacto con mi piel, en este momento solo funcionaban mis oídos y el tacto. De fondo _Moves Like Jagger _le ponía algo de vida al ambiente, el buen espacio que me proporcionaba el baño me permitió mover mi caderas al ritmo de la música, por lo menos entre tanto sufrimiento me podía regalar 5 minutos de felicidad.

-¡Carajo!- grite cuando resbale con el jabón estrellando mi trasero contra el piso húmedo.

Mi absurda caída me quito los ánimos de seguir con el baño, me enjuague rápido y después de cerrar la llave me envolví en mi acogedora bata rosa. Solo después de colocar el volumen a una medida decente me percate de que tocaban insistentemente el timbre.

-Ya voy- mire por el ojo mágico, ahí estaba Alice con una cara de "matare a alguien" y golpeando su piececito impaciente contra el piso, le abrí antes de que tirara la puerta- Hola Alice.

-¡Bella llevo tocando la puerta más de 45 minutos!¡ Si te diera la gana de oír la música de una manera normal tal vez podrías escuchar o la puerta o que te estoy llamando!

-Perdóname por querer des-estresarme.- Después de que mi amiga intento matarme con la mirada se digno a calmarse un poco.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Supongo que bien…¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien tranquila. ¿Ha llamado?

-No- fue la única respuesta que pude gesticular.

-Es un idiota Bells, no tiene ni idea de lo que está perdiendo.- a veces llegaba a pensar que la situación le molestaba más a Alice que a mí.- Tanya lleva dos días que no lo ve, quería que te preguntara si sabias algo. Ilusa no entiende nada.

-Nadie lo entiende Alice, creo que ni el mismo se entiende.- había deshilachado tanto el tema que mis respuestas salían como si leyera un libreto, fastidiada me levante. Alice me siguió el paso mientras preparaba un poco de chocolate caliente.

-Tienes razón, me tomare la libertad de recomendarle un psiquiatra.

Me reí por su comentario aunque en el fondo también opinaba que no era mala idea.

-En fin me importa ya un comino que es de su vida, que haga lo que le dé en gana. Yo ya no puedo seguir así.

- ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?

-A la 1am.- en mi consulta con la ducha decidí que la parte clave de mi recomienzo seria un viaje por Europa, siempre me habían gustado ese continente, me traía cierta tranquilidad. Mi madre que estaba viviendo en Paris ya llevaba meses intentando que fuera a visitarla, había llegado su momento.

-Te extrañare mucho amiga.- de la nada me encontré envuelta entre unos delgados y claros brazos.

-Regresare no te preocupes.- le devolví el abrazo y deposite el chocolate en mi tarro de Hello Kitty.

-¡Regresaras repotenciada y de la mano de algún galanazo español!- nos reímos al unisonó.

Alice siempre encontraba la manera de sacarme una sonrisa. El BlackBerry de mi amiga sonó, de seguro ya la estaban buscando, reviso el mensaje y refunfuñona tomo las bolsas para donaciones.

-No podre venir mas tarde a despedirme así que… cuídate mucho ¿si?, no olvides mandarme muchas fotos y contestar mis mensajes.- volvió a abrazarme- espero que puedas encontrarte de nuevo tranquila.

-Gracias Alice, por todo- las lágrimas traicioneras volvieron a abandonar mis ojos.

-Bye- me lanzo un besito antes de tomar el ascensor.

-Bien Lulú tenemos 4 horas antes de que tengamos que irnos- la felina me miro y luego camino hasta el sofá donde si instalo cómodamente, le seguí el curso. Después de tomar un par de películas, me instale con un embase de helado sobre el mueble, no creo que sea buena idea comer algo tan frio después de mi chocolate caliente pero era imposible cambiar mis extraños antojos. Inmediatamente el timbre volvió a aturdirme los oídos, como no esperaba a nadie pensé que era Alice de nuevo, así que abrí la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Qué olvidas…-Edward interrumpió mi pregunta en cuando estampo un beso sobre mis labios, un beso insistente esperando ser respondido. La sorpresa no me dejo reaccionar solo note que en segundos mi tormento había atravesado la puerta cerrándola tras él.

Confundida y aun sin poder lograr que las palabras abandonaran mi garganta, mire como Edward caminaba por el departamento luego de apagar el televisor. Empezó por cerrar las ventanas, corrió las cortinas cortando mi vista hacia el exterior donde los autos seguían pasando, las luces de los vecinos estaban encendidas y el mundo seguía girando. Apago las luces de todas las habitaciones excepto las de la sala que era donde aun me encontraba plantada. Tomo mi celular y la laptop apagando ambos a su paso. De igual manera apago los muchos relojes que a raíz de mi problema de siempre llegar tarde, había comprado para colocarlos por cada rincón. Mi preciado reloj de arena que el mismo me había obsequiado algunos años atrás lo tomo y lo dejo caer. Pequeños trozos de vidrio salieron volando en todas las direcciones y la arena se disperso por el piso, esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

-¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS HACES EDWARD! – furiosa camine hacia la cocina tomando los artículos de limpieza, intente empujarlo a un lado para barrer el desastre que provoco pero antes de poder reaccionar me encontraba envuelta por sus brazos.

-Detengo el tiempo- murmuro tan cerca de mi rostro que inhalé su dulce aliento, cálido y provocativo. El cepillo abandono mi mano en el momento en que esta se abrió inconscientemente.

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestione aun aturdida.

-Te amo Bella…-era cierto, podía verlo en sus ojos a pesar de que no fue a mí a quien eligió para compartir su vida, pude notar que no me mentía.- si tuviera que explicarte porque no lo grito a los cuatro vientos no sabría que decirte y es que ni yo mismo lo sé. Lo único que entiendo y tuve que pensar mucho para poder darme cuenta de ello, es que te amo, siempre lo he hecho.

- ¿A qué juegas?- aflojo su agarre permitiéndome zafarme de su abrazo.- Llevo años esperando a tu lado el momento en que ambos fuéramos sinceros y nos diéramos la oportunidad de amarnos, he pasado horas intentando encontrar las respuestas a nuestras actitudes de uno con el otro. He llorado de desesperación Edward y te he amado como no tienes idea. Tuve que tocar el infierno con la yema de mis dedos para por fin comprender que estaba siendo una estúpida y ahora que logre medio encajar las piezas de mi corazón vienes te metes a mi apartamento, me besas y me dices que me amas. ¿¡Que es lo que pretendes haciendo esto! ¿Qué me lance a tus brazos y te diga que también te amo? ¿Qué vuelva a creer que esto es posible? Por favor yo no puedo seguir con este juego estúpido e incoherente. Tome una decisión y espero que la entiendas.

La sangre me hervía bajo la piel, era tanto lo que tenía por decirle que el aliento no me era suficiente para expresar tantas palabras, me sentía impotente, molesta y a la vez todas las ganas de besarlo, de arrastrarnos al infierno, se apoderaban de mí. Espere alguna respuesta de su parte que se defendiera, que me dijera que era el hombre más estúpido del planeta y que se había equivocado, sin embargo el seguía tan inmutable como siempre. Camino hasta el apagador de las lámparas y con un corto movimiento nos dejo a oscuras.

Haciendo uso de toda mi paciencia aguarde en la misma posición desde hace minutos. Escuche sus pasos aproximándose a mí. Reiterando mi idea sentí el calor de su cuerpo que cortaba cada vez más la distancia.

-Se me partió el corazón cuando me escribiste diciendo que hoy te vas, me sentí miserable y solo luego comprendí que me costara mucho vivir sin ti. No vine a pedirte que te quedes, no vine a decirte que cambiare todo. No vine a mentirte Bella, realmente no tengo muy claro a que vine, solo me deje llevar por la gravedad, deje de luchar contra ella y estoy permitiendo que me arrastre porque eso es lo que queremos ¿no?, dejarnos llevar.

Edward se aproximo mas a mí, junto nuestras frentes y acuno mi rostro sobre su mano.

-El mundo afuera sigue girando- prosiguió. Su aliento volvió a inundar cada rincón de mis pulmones- nos siguen esperando, siguen atentos a que cometamos algún error, allá afuera todo sigue siendo mentiras, apariencias, todos son lo que la gente quiere que seamos, somos correctos.

"La tierra sigue girando Bella pero yo decidí detenerla, decidí que dentro de estas paredes el tiempo se ha detenido a las 8y30 de la noche, decidí que nos olvidemos de todos, que ignoremos lo que es coherente. Decidí que por un momento nos desentendamos de todo y vivamos un sueño. Hice el tiempo nuestro Bella ahora es nuestro y cuando las manecillas vuelvan a girar seguiremos su curso porque volveremos a la realidad."

-Detengamos el tiempo- susurre con la voz ronca y mi rostro empapado en lagrimas.

Aquí estaba de nuevo siendo arrastrada por mis demonios. Dejando que mi subconsciente se apoderara de mi cuerpo, de mi alma, de mi mente, de todo mí ser.

Debía detenerme, la poca cordura que me quedaba me decía que estaba cometiendo una estupidez, que era una locura y que probablemente mañana me arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo pero había soñado muchas veces con este momento, tal vez no fuera para siempre pero estaría en mi recuerdo.

Mis labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los de Edward, nos perdimos en un beso lleno de ansiedad, de pasión de tanto amor que llevábamos años renegando.

Las manos de Edward recorrieron el camino hasta mis muslos y una vez ahí me obligaron a enrollar mis piernas en su cintura. Abstraída en los besos que eran depositados sobre mi cuello ni siquiera me percate de en qué momento nos colocamos sobre la cama.

Mis manos decididas e impacientes buscaron los botones de su camisa azul, cuando por fin pude desabrocharla me deshice de ella, mi franela de algodón cayó al suelo al mismo instante.

Edward deposito un beso en mi frente y de ahí partió bajando por mis mejillas, mi cuello, por entre mis senos aun cubiertos por mi sostén favorito, mi abdomen. Tenía su suave cabello entre mis dedos, acariciándolo y a la vez disfrutando de su tacto.

Cuando estuvo a la altura de la cremallera subió un poco la mirada, vi en esos preciosos ojos verdes fuego, no el fuego de un momento de pasión, no era el fuego de excitación pura, vi que no estábamos teniendo sexo. Edward me estaba haciendo el amor y fue ahí cuando deje de sentir miedo, cuando abrí mi corazón de nuevo mis sueños, fue como si todo encajara con un clip, solo necesitaba este momento, disfrutarlo y con este único recuerdo podría seguir viviendo.

Con la mirada le di permiso para que me hiciera suya, para que me amara, aunque solo fuera por unas horas, aunque mañana solo quedaría como un sueño.

-Te amo Isabella Swan, te amo como no tienes idea- susurro en mi oído.

-También te amo Edward, demasiado para mi propio bien.

Fue lo último que dijimos antes de que el tiempo realmente se detuviera cuando nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo y liberamos por fin aquella llama que nos consumía.

"_Por una noche olvidemos lo que esperan de nosotros y no tengamos miedo a sentir lo que tanto lucha por salir, entreguémonos a la insensatez. Por esta noche solo compartamos un sueño y mañana nos preocuparemos por la realidad"._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esta fue una idea fugaz de esas que se te vienen a la mente a la 1y30 de la madrugada. Espero que les haya gustado a mi particularmente me gusto mucho :), creo que muchos quisiéramos detener el tiempo algunas veces. Bexitos y como siempre ¿REVIEWS?<strong>


End file.
